Here
by 19andcrazy
Summary: Started as a one shot and my first ever fanfic. But Ive decided to add to it to see where it goes! R&R... Please be kind! He misses her in waves and tonight, he was drowning.
1. chapter 1: Here

Missing her comes in waves. And tonight, he's drowning. He sat on the front porch of his home, nursing his scotch. Just like every night, this was his new normal.

How did this happen?

The same unanswered question he'd been asking himself for the past year. He still didn't have an answer. Today had just been another day of trying to get by without her.

He pulled a folded envelope that he'd kept in his pocket since he'd received it. She'd written him once upon her return to the states. He must've read and re-read the letter a thousand times. And each time, he'd fight the urge to run to her. He wasn't comfortable being that vulnerable.

He ran his fingers across the return address on the envelope and took another sip of his scotch. Under normal circumstances, he was level headed. But not tonight. Tonight, every ounce of self control he had, every single hesitation...gone. He was done fighting it. Done trying to convince himself that it would never work, that they were too different. He didn't want the picturesque idea of what love was supposed to be...he wanted her. He wanted what love is.

And that's how he ended up here...standing on a sidewalk, looking at a small white house with blue shutters as the sun rose behind him.

He inhaled sharply as he walked to the door and knocked. He stood there for what seemed an eternity until, there she was.

She stood there, with millions of memories flashing in her mind...flooded with emotion.

"H-Hawkeye?"

He spoke to her...no words necessary. His lips crashed onto hers with such a combustive force, it was like watching every star in the universe being born all at once. This kiss could've set the world on fire. Every emotion, every feeling being poured into this kiss.

In every scenario, in every lifetime, in every reality...he would choose her...and just like that, they knew everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2: I'd Follow You Anywhere

They stood there outside her house, holding each other, the sun bathing them in a soft orange glow. In that moment, he realized that now was his chance. His chance to tell her everything he should've said before goodbye.

"I need you to know that the hardest thing I've ever done, was walk away without telling you I love you."

The sunlight reflected in the tears that began to sting her eyes. She used to shield herself from such emotion but with him, it was no use. He broke her walls.

"I love you. Without hesitation and despite our differences, I love you. For the longest time, it scared the hell out of me. I'm here because now I'm more scared of what would happen if I never got the chance to tell you."

She knew his words were sincere. The most wonderful thing about him was his honesty, even though it wasn't always what she'd wanted to hear, he'd never lied to her maliciously. She'd known for a long time how she'd felt for him. She'd just never said it out loud. Standing here, looking at him now, the memories played in her head like a song that only they knew.

"I'd be lying if I told you that you haven't crossed my mind every second of every day since I left."

"Margaret, I know this is your home and I'd never ask you to uproot your life for my own selfish reasons. I love you more than the miles that separate us."

She knew that she'd follow him wherever because home was wherever he was. She also knew there was only one place in the world he'd ever call "home". Crabapple Cove, Maine. There was no pause in her thoughts. She knew that her home, would be wherever he was. This was a new, foreign feeling for her. But without hesitation, she said, "I love you. Let's go home."

He smiled at her before planting a long, searing kiss on her lips.

The home she'd been living in came fully furnished and very little belonged to her. All she had we're some photographs and her clothes. The pair went inside to collect her things and put them in the car.

He smiled at her, knowing that while it seemed sudden, like a scene from an old romantic film, he wouldn't let her get away again. He couldn't. He held open the car door for her and she smiled up at him as she sat inside.

He started the car and pulled away from the curb, leaving Margaret's old life behind them. This was the beginning of their life together and for them, the first of many happy memories after the Korean war. At that moment in time, there was no place else either of them wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

They rode in comfortable silence. They never needed words to communicate. It had always been one of the most interesting aspects of their relationship, both professional and personally. This was no different.

The remainder of their drive was a mixture of this silence and pleasant conversation. Hawkeye smiled as he drove up on the large wooden sign.

"Margaret, welcome to Crabapple Cove! Home of the greatest lobster dinner, beautiful ocean views and yours truly."

She chuckled as she admired the scenery. It was autumn. The trees were skirted with leaves of gold and crimson. The wind whipped through them, causing them to dance, pirouetting around the ground.

They pulled up to a white two story house, with blue shutters and elaborate trim around the front porch. She drew a shaky breath before breaking the silence.

"It's beautiful!"

He grinned at her, pleased she loved it.

"This is where I grew up. Shall we go inside?"

She smiled and nodded.

Hawkeye moved towards her, taking her hand in his.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

The pair made their way to the front door and inside the house.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

He left a light, gentle kiss lingering on her lips before walking away.

Margaret stood there taking in just how truly beautiful this house really was. She'd heard him describe it at least a dozen times but his words had not done it justice.

She silently admired the beautiful crown moulding all along the walls. The woodwork was incredible and intricate. She was startled and pulled from her thoughts when she heard Hawkeye's voice.

"Margaret..."

She turned to him, smiling. Standing next to him, a tall gray haired man that, if she didn't know any better, could've been Hawkeye 30 years from now.

"Margaret, I'd like you to meet my father, Daniel. Dad, this is Margaret."

Margaret smiled and extended her hand to the elder Pierce.

"It's lovely to meet you, sir."

Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid a simple handshake just won't do, my dear.

He wrapped his arms around her, in a warm and welcoming embrace.

"And please, call me Daniel."

He released her and stepped back, smiling warmly at her.

"It's nice to finally meet the woman my son has been pining over. Please, come in and make yourself at home."

Hawkeye smiled at his dad and then at Margaret as he led her to the sofa. Margaret and Daniel took to each other almost instantly and for Hawkeye, that was the best feeling. Having the two people he loved most in the world in close proximity. He felt complete.

"So, tell me, Margaret, where's home for you...where are you from?"

Margaret thought for a moment. Such a simple question, one for which most people have an answer.

"Well, my father was in the Army. I grew up all over. Then when I enlisted, I went where the Army told me to go. So I guess to answer your question, I've never really had a home to speak of."

Daniel smiled softly at her.

"Well, welcome home, Margaret."


	4. Chapter 4: Rainbows and Butterflies

It had been exactly 2 weeks since Hawkeye had gone to Margaret and confessed everything he'd felt for her. She was adjusting nicely to Maine and sharing a house with two Pierce men.

Although it was slightly unconventional, Daniel wasn't the least bit surprised. His son had always been somewhat of an impulsive casanova of sorts. And after meeting Margaret, he'd quickly learned why his son was so smitten with this woman. They balanced each other out and kept each other grounded. So when his son had come to him, asking for help planning a nice night for Margaret, he happily obliged.

She'd just spent two hours readying herself for the evening out that Hawkeye had planned for the two of them. After her shower, she'd curled her shoulder length hair and eloquently applied her makeup. She then carefully slipped into a beautiful, tea-length dress. It was a soft periwinkle blue with white lace trim around the neckline and hem. She quickly slipped on her matching heels and wrapped her shaw around her shoulders.

She stood at the top of the stairs admiring a tall, handsome, dark-haired doctor in a very neat and pressed dark gray suit. He was talking to his father and felt her heart flutter when she heard him laugh. That sound was the most beautiful Melody to her. She smiled to herself before descending down the stairs.

"Margaret, you look absolutely beautiful, my dear!"

She blushed at the kind words from the elder Pierce before thanking him. His son was standing there staring at the beautiful blonde before him. For once in his life, at a complete loss for words. He felt his father nudge his arm to snap him out of his trance.

"Margaret...I..you look...incredible. Stunning."

She chuckled at him fumbling over his words like a nervous teenager.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shall we?"

He held out his arm for her and she accepted as they walked out together.

They enjoyed a lovely dinner and some light, casual conversation. Hawkeye paid and the pair left the restaurant.

As they walked towards the car, Hawkeye stopped and pulled Margaret close to him. She could feel his heart racing. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"There's something I want to show you before we head home."

She nodded and they got in the car. The entire drive she was thinking about what it could possibly be.

Hawkeye parked the car, got out and then opened Margaret's door for her, helping her out.

"Where are we?" she inquired.

"You'll see."

He grabbed her hand as they walked over a small hill. Suddenly, the smell of the ocean hit her. She could hear the waves crashing up against the rocks. They stood on the cliff looking out over the ocean. The lighthouse in the distance stood stark against the night sky, it's bright light sweeping across the choppy water.

She was in awe of just how beautiful it was.

"This is truly breathtaking."

He smiled, a soft smile.

"Yeah, it is. I always come here when I need to clear my mind."

She smiled at him before he continued.

"This place has always been special to me. I wanted to share it with you."

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other for what seemed like and eternity.

"Marry me, Margaret."

"What?" She wasn't sure she'd heard him.

"I am so totally, completely, eye-poppingly, life-changingly, passionately, deliciously in love with you, that this was the only possible outcome. Marry me. And let me love you forever."

She was silent. The light reflected in the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Margaret, I know this seems quick. But I think you and I both know that after everything we've been through, good and bad, at the end of the day, I'm still going to love you. I tried my damndest to shake you and I lost that fight. I need you."

She opened her mouth as if to say something but she was cut off when he continued.

"I don't expect our life together to be all rainbows and butterflies. I expect there to be fights and disagreements, tough times. Life is messy and complicated. But there's nobody else I'd rather go through life's ups and downs than with you. I don't mind the fighting. And I certainly won't mind the making up. Marry me."

She saw a twinkle in his eyes as a grin spread across his face. She stood there for a brief moment, realizing that he'd just given her everything she'd ever wanted; a sincere promise to love her through everything. She knew him well enough to know that if he hadn't meant it, he never would've said it.

"Yes" she whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes?"

"Yes, you idiot! Now get over here and kiss me already!"

They both laughed before sharing a kiss that rivaled all others. Some would view this as a happy ending but for Hawkeye and Margaret, it was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5: One

The sun streamed into the window, bathing the pair in warm light. They were tangled in sheets as Margaret shifted causing Hawkeye to groggily open his eyes. He turned his attention to the beautiful woman lying next to him, his thoughts drifting to the events of the prior evening. A sleepy smile spread across his face before he kissed the top of her head and slipped out of bed.

Margaret awoke to the smell of coffee. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the shower.

She followed the smell of coffee and food to the kitchen to find the two Pierce men talking over coffee.

"Good morning, Margaret. I trust you slept well?" The elder Pierce tried to hide his smile with the newspaper he'd been reading but she could see the twinkle in his eye.

Margaret blushed slightly.

"Yes, thank you!"

Hawkeye had gotten up when she first walked in and returned with coffee and a plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, please! I'm famished!"

She sat down and he placed the plate in front of her. He sat down next to her and the three ate and enjoyed light conversation. Daniel had know what his son was planning the night before so they discussed plans and such.

"I don't care where we have it. All I know is we can't do this without our 4077th family."

Hawkeye got a mischevious look on his face.

"Can we call them now?"

Margaret giggled at his reaction. He reminded her of a small child on Christmas morning.

"I have a better idea."

Maragret shared her plan with Daniel and Hawkeye and they both agreed it was a great idea.

For the next few months, things went as planned. Hawkeye and Margaret would go to work, come home and work on wedding stuff. Occasionally, they'd take a break from it and go out to dinner or a movie, when they weren't snowed in, of course.

The winter had been bitterly cold and snowy. Maragret loved it and had gotten the white Christmas she'd been wanting.

It was now early spring. Everything was beginning to turn green and flowers were beginning to bloom. Springtime in Maine was stunning.

Mill Valley, California*

Peg Hunnicut was wiping her daughter's face after lunch. It appeared that the toddler had more of her lunch on her face than in her belly.

"Darling, has the mail come yet?"

BJ walked into the kitchen, admiring his wife and daughter.

"I don't know. Are you expecting something?"

"A letter from my cousin Michael. He said he'd write when he got settled into his new house."

"Ok, I'll go check."

"Thank you"

BJ gave his wife a smile and walked out to get the mail. He thumbed through it.

"Bills, bills, letter for Peg..."

He stopped at a white envelope, postmarked Maine. He smiled to himself knowing very well who it was from. He walked back into the house, handing Peg her letter and opening the white envelope. He pulled out a heavy paper with beautifully written calligraphy on it.

 _We invite you to_

 _the wedding of_

 _Benjamin Franklin Pierce_

 _and_

 _Margaret Jane Houlihan_

 _on_

 _June 3, 1954_

 _at_

 _5pm_

 _in_

 _Crabapple Cove, Maine_

Peg noticed the incredibly surprised look on her husband's face.

"Honey? Are you alright?"

He looked up from the paper in his hands and passed it to his wife.

"I've got to go make a phone call!" He kissed his wife and rushed out of the room, leaving Peg staring blankly at the paper in her hands.

The Pierce Residence*

Hawkeye and Margaret were just finishing up lunch when the phone rang. Hawkeye jumped up and ran to answer. He grinned as he waited for the call to be connected and yelled to Margaret to join him in the study.

"Hawk?"

"Beej! It's great to hear your voice! How have you been?"

Hawkeye looked at Margaret who had a look of excitement and pure delight on her face.

"I've been great! Just great! But imagine my surprise when I go see what our mailman delivered and find a wedding invitation. Yours, to be more specific. And to Margaret no less!"

Hawkeye could tell by BJ's tone that he was amused and in no way, shape or form believed any of it.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes slightly. Covering the mouthpiece, he turned to Margaret.

"He doesn't believe you and I are getting married. He thinks I'm joking!"

Margaret motioned for Hawkeye to hand her the phone and he obliged.

"BJ! Hello, how are you?"

"Margaret?!"

She laughed at the disbelief in his voice.

"I hope you and Peg will come to the wedding! We'd love to see you both!"

BJ sat in complete shock. He'd always known Hawkeye and Margaret had a connection but he'd assumed they'd kill each other long before they'd even consider dating, let alone get married. In spite of that, he was thrilled for his friends. He congratulated them before promising them that he and his family would be there.

Hawkeye hung up the receiver and looked at Margaret.

"That's one!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprise Part 1

Over the next few weeks, Hawkeye and Margaret heard from members of the 4077th. Charles, Klinger, Radar and even Father Mulcahy were expected to be there. They'd also found out that Trapper had been killed in a motor vehicle accident about four months after he'd returned home. That was a rough day for Hawkeye. He'd never gotten the chance to say goodbye. But Margaret was there to love him through it.

It was Friday evening and Margaret had made dinner. Daniel had been working late at the clinic so they made sure to save some for him when he got home. As they were clearing the table the phone rang.

"Hello, Pierce Residence."

"Margaret?? Well, I'll be damned. So it must be true."

Margaret let out a chuckle.

"Colonel! Oh, it's wonderful to hear from you!"

"You too, Margaret. So is it true? You and Pierce?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, that's wonderful. Me and Mrs. Potter will be there with bells on!"

"oh, I'm so happy to hear that, Colonel! We're looking forward to seeing you and meeting your lovely wife!"

The two made some small talk and wrapped up their conversation. Margaret was thrilled beyond belief. She happily waltzed into the den, where Hawkeye was sitting.

"What's put the spring in your step,my lovely bride to be?"

"That was Colonel Potter on the phone. They're all coming!"

"Margaret, that's wonderful! I couldn't be happier!"

He spun her around and planted a long, lingering kiss on her lips.

"I really love you, ya know."

"I really love you too."

"So we have the house to ourselves for awhile..."

And with that, they made their way up the stairs to their bedroom.

The next day, Hawkeye dropped Margaret off at work because he took a day off to catch up on a few things before their impending nuptuals. He kissed her goodbye and discreetly made his way to his father's office.

"Hey, dad, you got a minute?"

"Yeah. Come on in." Hawkeye walked in and closed the door behind him. Daniel immediately noticed this and became curious as to his son's abnormally nervous demeanor.

"So I was thinking...would you be opposed to Margaret and I moving out once we're married?"

Daniel let out a hearty laugh at his son.

"Son, you're an adult. You don't need my permission. You two will need your own space. You don't need an old man hanging around all the time."

"Dad, I didn't mean..."

Daniel put his hand up to stop his son.

"Listen, I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I'd like to stay in Crabapple Cove because this is my home. And there's no way in hell I'm leaving you here. I just think we need to think about the future and we're going to need more space."

The last part got Daniel's attention.

"Space? For?"

"Kids. Your grandchildren. Maybe a dog."

Daniel beamed at Hawkeye.

"I certainly can't argue with that. Grandkids would do alot of good for an old man like me. Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah. But I was wondering if you knew who I could talk to."

Daniel knew immediately what his son was doing because he had done the same thing for his wife. He reached in his desk drawer and wrote a name.

"Go to this address and talk to Norma. She's a good friend of mine and she'll do everything she can to help you. Good luck, son."

"Thanks, dad. See you tonight?"

"Of course."

Hawkeye slipped quietly out of the clinic and made his way to the address on the paper.

"Hello, I'm Benjamin Pierce. I'm looking for Norma."

The woman at the desk smiled politely.

"Yes, sir. If you'd like to take a seat, it'll just be a moment."

"Ok, thank you."

No sooner had he sat down, an older but still very attractive woman came out.

"Hawkeye? Hawkeye Pierce?"

Hawkeye was surprised to hear her call him that, as he had never met her before.

"That's me."

"Hello, Hawkeye" She extended her hand to his.

"I'm Norma. Your father called and said to expect you. Shall we go into my office?"

"Lead the way."

The two walked into her office and Norma closed the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Surprise Part 2

Norma had taken Hawkeye all over Crabapple Cove until finally...

"This is it. This is the one."

"Ok. Let's go back to the office and begin the paperwork."

Later that evening, Hawkeye was finishing up dinner. Daniel had called and told him not to worry about picking up Margaret and that he'd bring her home. He just pulled the lasagna out of the oven when they walked through the door.

Margaret set her things down and called to him in the kitchen.

"It smells incredible in here. What are you cooking?"

She walked into the kitchen and before she could utter another word, Hawkeye's arms wrapped around her.

"Miss me?"

"Always."

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips as Daniel walked in.

"Alright you two. Break it up. I'm starving!"

They ate their meal and Margaret began to clear the table when Hawkeye stopped her.

"why don't you go take a nice long bubble bath? Dad and I will take care of this."

"We will?"

Hawkeye shot his dad a look.

"I mean, yes. Of course we will. Enjoy your bath, dear."

"Ok. Are you sure? It's no trouble."

Hawkeye smiled at her before shooing her upstairs.

Daniel and Hawkeye began to clear the table and do the dishes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, aren't you going to ask me how it went??"

"Am I to assume by that, that you've found something?"

"Yes! And it's beautiful, dad. I hope Margaret loves it because I bought it."

Daniel laughed at his son's enthusiasm.

"Well, when are you surprising her with it?"

"Saturday. The house is beautiful but the yard needs some work. I'm having flowers put in the flower boxes out front. Just a little landscaping before she sees it."

"I'm sure she'll love it!"

The two men finished the dishes and went and sat in the den. Margaret joined them after her relaxing bath and the three spent a lovely evening chatting about work and wedding details.

The next week went by fast for Margaret. Work and wedding plans had kept her plenty busy. Hawkeye, unfortunately, had a terribly slow week. Sure, he was busy with work and meeting with the landscapers. But is building anticipation and excitement over the surprise made him unusually antsy.

Saturday morning, Hawkeye made breakfast for everyone. When they'd finished, he told Margaret she needed to get ready.

"For what? I thought we would just have a lazy day together. I haven't seen much of you this week."

"Trust me, Margaret. It'll be worth it."

She sighed, not sure what her husband to be was planning. But over the years, she'd learn to pick her battles so she made her way upstairs to get ready for the day.

As the warm water fell on her, she began to wonder what they were doing and became increasingly excited and nervous. She hopped out of the shower and continued her normal routine.

About 30 minutes later, she came downstairs and Hawkeye escorted her out the door and into the car.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"If I tell you, that would ruin the surprise."

"At least tell me how far it is."

"Not far."

She rolled her eyes at him and stared out the window. She sort of zoned out, not thinking of anything in particular, when she was jolted from her thoughts.

"Margaret, we're here."

She looked at Hawkeye and then in front of her. It was a stunning two story red brick house with a beautiful Chestnut door. The front porch was spacious and the supporting columns where white. It was surrounded by trees and two beautiful flower boxes on each side with yellow and white lillies in them. She got out of the car and stood admiring it.

"W-where are we?"

"About 10 minutes outside of town. Would you like to see the inside?"

"Yes! Who's house is this?"

He led her into the house, without answering her question. When the door swung open, a beautiful forier was revealed. The stairs and banisters were made of the same wood as the front door. She took a few steps into the house and found the living room. There was ornaornate crown moulding and a stunning brick fireplace.

"Do you like it?"

"Hawkeye, this house...it's..it's stunning! But why did you bring me here?"

He reached into his shirt pocket and held up a key.

"It's ours."

Margaret could feel a familiar sting in her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I did my very best to pick the one that I thought you'd love. But if I missed the mark, say something...say anything!"

"You picked the one I liked? But what about you? what about what you like?"

"Margaret, in case you haven't figured it out yeyet, I am completely, crazy in love with you. I don't give a damn what the house looks like. Home for me is Crabapple Cove. Home is also wherever you are and if I'm lucky enough to have both, then it's perfection."

Margaret was staring out the kitchen window that faced the backyard. Hawkeye walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can't you see it? Kids playing in the backyard...maybe a dog. Growing old together here."

Margaret turned to face him.

"This is the most amazing gift I've ever gotten. I don't know what to say."

Instead, she grabbed him and kissed him. And that was all the response he needed.


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Boxes & Wedding Gowns

**Just a quick note. First, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! And second, I apologize for this chapter. It's just filler for the lead up. Next chapter is the wedding and in my state of excitement to get to it, I kind of rushed this so again, I apologize! Ok, let's get on with it!** The boxes had all been moved into Hawkeye and Margaret's new home. They'd spent most of the day unpacking with the help of Daniel. Margaret had to leave for her final fitting of her wedding gown.

She pulled up to bridal boutique and sighed heavily. This was it. The wedding was just a week away. She collected herself and walked in.

"Hello, Margaret!"

Nina, the woman who had helped her throughout the process of choosing her dress, greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, Nina. Well, I guess this is it then."

"I've got your gown waiting in the dressing room. I'll be right here if you need any help."

Margaret smiled and thanked the woman, as she walked into the dressing area. She slipped out of her clothes and carefully stepped into her gown.

It was a simple but stunning white floor length gown. There was very intricate beading across the bodice and pearl buttons up the back. She took a breath and walked out of the dressing room to where Nina was.

"Oh my. You look lovely, dear."

"Thank you. It fits beautifully."

Margaret admired the dress in the full length mirror.

"It does. I think you're all set, Margaret. I've got your veil by the counter."

Margaret changed back into her clothes and gently placed her gown back into the bag. She walked over to the counter to get her veil and thanked Nina again. She put the gown and veil in the car and drove back home.

When she walked through the front door, she'd expected to find Hawkeye and Daniel still unpacking. Instead, she found a bunch of empty boxes in the living room. And everything put away. She was admiring the photos on the mantle. She was jolted by laughing coming from the kitchen. She smiled and went uptairs to the bedroom to put her dress up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Wow! It looks like you've been busy!"

Margaret admired the clean kitchen, everything put away neatly. Though she may have changed quite a bit from the day they met, Hawkeye knew she still liked order and neatness.

That evening, after Daniel left, the couple went straight to bed. It had been a long day for both of them.

The week passed quickly. Margaret had been busy with putting finishing touches on their new home and both had been busy at work.

It was now Friday evening and Margaret walked into Hawkeye's office. He looked at her as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm just finishing up some paperwork before I head to dad's for the night."

"I'm heading out now. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I can't wait to be your wife."

Hawkeye walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, lucky for you, the wait is almost over."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips with that she left.

Margaret walked into the house and set down her things before making her way upstairs to the bedroom.

"Tomorrow." she said with a smile.

She got ready for bed and quickly drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding

It was a beautiful day in Crabapple Cove, Maine. A warm wind rustled through the trees of the seemingly ghost town. Stores had been shut down and almost everyone was at the most anticipated wedding the town had ever seen.

On the bluffs, stood a tiny chapel, where Margaret had gotten ready and was waiting for her walk to the ceremony site and then, down the aisle. She stood admiring her dress in the full length mirror. She jumped when there came a sudden knock on the door.

"Margaret?"

Peg Hunnicut smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Margaret! You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you!"

"Are you ready? It's almost time. The Colonel is on his way over to walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you."

Peg closed the door gently and made her way back to the ceremony site.

A few moments later, another knock. She drew a shaky breath and smiled.

"Come in."

"Margaret. You look stunning. Are you ready?"

Margaret walked over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I can never thank you enough for doing this, Colonel."

"Margaret... we've been over this. It's just Sherman now."

Margaret had asked Colonel Potter to give her away. Her relationship with her father had been strained at her decision to leave the Army and even more so after he'd found out who her husband to be's identity.

"You ready?"

"Yes, sir."

She slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow and they walked up to a beautiful arch covered with white flowers.

Mendelssohn's March began to play and everyone stood. All eyes were on Margaret. But she didn't notice. Her eyes were locked with the dark haired handsome doctor at the other end of the aisle.

The Colonel placed Margaret's hand in Hawkeye's, with tears in his eyes and sat back down. Hawkeye and Margaret walked up to the alter and everyone sat back down.

They had agreed to write their own vows and when it came time, Hawkeye removed a piece of paper from his pocket. He took a deep breath as he unfolded it and began to read.

"Margaret, I..."

He paused, looking at the paper, smiling. He then, suddenly, crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it. He grabbed Margaret's hands.

"From the moment our paths crossed, you have surprised me. Distracted me. Captivated me. And challenged me in a way that no human being ever has before. I've fallen in love with you again and again. I promise to be true to you. To uplift you and support you. To frustrate you and challenge you. And to share with you the beautiful moments of life. Someday, if the stars align, I might just let you win an argument."

Laughter rang out from the guests.

"We will always find strength in each other and will grow together, side by side. I believe in the truth of what we are and I will love you. Always."

Through her tears, she began her vows by crumpling up her paper and tossing it aside.

"I was going to quote some famous author or begin with a love story that epitomizes our own. But I can't."

The pause left Hawkeye with a nervous look on his face. She smiled at him and continued.

"None of them gives justice to the way I feel when I'm with you. The way I feel when you smile at me. Or how my face hurts from laughing at one of your stupid jokes.I don't believe in love at first sight. We didn't have that. We knew each other long before there was love in our hearts for one another. I do believe in love at first kiss though. I didn't want to admit it then but I loved you from the moment you kissed me."

Hawkeye grinned and interrupted her.

"Which time?"

Margaret laughed along with the guests.

"Take your pick! I never thought you would but when you did my heart came alive. I tried to convince myself that it meant nothing but I knew better. I promise to love you through good times and bad. I promise that you won't ever have to feel alone. I promise to always laugh at your jokes...even when they're not funny. But most of all, I promise that I will stand beside you each and every day. And I'm so lucky to be on this journey with you."

BJ handed Hawkeye the ring. He slid it on Margaret's finger.

"I, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, take you, Margaret Jane Houlihan, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

Peg handed Margaret the ring and she placed it on Hawkeye's finger.

"I, Margaret Jane Houlihan, take you, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

The preacher nodded to the couple before continuing.

"With the giving and receiving of rings, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Hawkeye pulled Margaret towards him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was long and sweet, rivaling every other kiss between them. When they pulled away, everyone was clapping and cheering.

"It's my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce!"

Hand in hand they made their way back down the aisle, both smiling from ear to ear, beginning their adventure as husband and wife.


	10. Chapter 10: Here

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! The bad news is, this will be the final chapter for this story. The good news... this story is the first story in a series! Im realy excited and hope you are too! Let's get to it...**

Hawkeye and Margaret walked to the reception, which was in Daniel's backyard. They'd put up a huge white tent, strung with lights. There was music, food, dancing and laughter.

"Well, Hawk, you did it! I still can't believe it!" BJ handed his newlywed friend a drink.

"Yeah. Who would've thought I'd get married! Let alone to her!"

Colonel Potter walked over and joined the two men.

"You're gonna have your hands full with her, son!"

Hawkeye chuckled as he watched his new wife dance with Peg and Erin. He heard her laugh and thought to himself, he'd never get tired of hearing that sound. It was a beautiful melody.

The reception carried on through the evening. Colonel Potter grabbed everyone's attention for a toast.

"Fist off, I want to say what an honor it is to be here today. If anyone had told me a two years ago that this is where I'd be standing, I'd never have believed 'em. But I guess sometimes love is like wildflowers, growing in the most unlikely places. Hawkeye, Margaret...may you two live a long and happy life together. And may you each have the two things required for a successful marriage: a sense of humor and selective hearing!"

A roar of laughter spread through the tent as everyone drank to the happy couple. BJ stood and began his speech.

Isn't Margaret looking absolutely gorgeous tonight? Not only is she beautiful though, she's also caring, sweet and she deserves one hell of a husband. Thankfully for Hawkeye, she agreed to marry him before she found one."

He looked over at Hawkeye and Margaret to find them laughing along with everyone else before he continued.

"Hawkeye gets to leave tonight having gained a wife with all of the qualities one could dream about having in a partner. Margaret leaves tonight with a bouquet of flowers she can pop in a vase at home and cherish for a few days to come. Hawk... Margaret, congratulations to you both. Peg and I wish you a lifetime of love and happiness!"

The evening began to wind down and people began leaving, one by one. Hawkeye and Margaret were still dancing, holding one another, swaying to the music.

The remaining guests, which consisted mainly of the members of the 4077th, looked on at the couple.

"I still can't believe their married." BJ mused.

"Think it'll last?" Colonel Potter questioned.

"I know it will, sir." Radar O'Reilly had always been observant and possessed a sort of sixth sense sometimes.

Everyone turned their attention towards Radar as he spoke.

"They fell for each other before I left. I didn't know when or how or why, but I knew."

Hawkeye kissed his wife as they continued to dance.

"Are you happy?"

"Happy doesn't begin to cover it! I just wish it wouldn't have taken us so long."

"Maybe it took us so long for a reason. We had to go through everything we went through so we could be us. And that's how we ended up... here."


End file.
